User talk:Zuranthium/Archive 4
ZFQ Oo Woot woot your playing in HAwK SmasH :) - Seriosly your current build just so funny i even needed to add (Air Smite - GvG Trial) Btw one thing - Your current Ele gankers wtf!? They fucking Spikke Gale Oo Tought when u play r90 that u atleast managed to use Gale properly x) And your Water Trident monk, ehm tbh why use Water Trident when he uses it once each 6min idk if its because its a new build or something but alot of single player mistakes delux:P Altough yah did pretty decent, wasnt u the "YAA!" ? ¨Massive 04:01, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Hawk smash has been a joke for long time, and it wouldent surprise me this would be a bigger joke, they play when noone plays cuz they are amaricans, so loosing against r400+guilds is less likly to prove some resistance, the dual attun ele ganker aint bad, they beat inepitude gay meses, and since fewer and fewer ppl bring enchantment removal u can keep up attunments decently ammouth of times, so its actually a bit buildwars.. but hey, its guildwars=buildwars, lets hope update fixes everything tonight however. But hawk smash has some decent players like sasha and some more, but lets see how mountly goes....Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::Build wasn't a joke at all. The dual attune air eles are strong when opponents lack disruption. With regards to original poster, our Eles have been played terribly for sure. Only Sapper and myself did it correctly. When we played against Mar Machine last night, the people on both Ele spots were doing it for the first time. Also had a bad Mo/W guest, so we should have stopped playing for the night. We just really wanted to play. Oh well! Zuranthium 18:12, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::BTW, you called Sasha decent. LMAO. Zuranthium 01:45, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Do you know why we where loosing against theese horrible people tday/mid night?, i got like a headache of lolage...... Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 19:14, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :All around failing, I'd say! The 3 Warrior build with 3 bad Warriors was pretty fail too, lol. Zuranthium 19:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Are berserker and oharas bad?, i've just herd oharas a decent monk, berserker barely anything, but im getting tired of the stupid losses vs ppl who has no brain, even though im epic failing anyway, but taht maybe cuz its booooooooooring to spam heal party so you have to get on high set all the time to keep up with it and never use storm djinn's x.x Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 19:38, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Rit runner is better. Also, did you ever even pre-veil yourself before bringing flag in? o_O Zuranthium 22:44, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea, i did previel, even let it recharge be4 i rushed in the flag, and rit runners are meh now tbh also, caretackers and channeld aint that epic, id just rather take an ele runner who can spam heal party like theres no tommorov. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 08:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I think you're lying!!! And, no, Rits are still very good. Weapon of Warding is important, Kaolai + Recup is a lot of party healing (more efficient than GoLE + Heal Party, in fact), and Ancestors + Caretakers is a very strong and efficient spike assist. Zuranthium 18:54, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::WoW is... godlike.., kaolai recup... rather an ele runner with eprod, snare whatever, shatterstone for BIIIIG domage, caretackers/channeld are decent as spike, ancestor as spike is prty meh. But rits are better then monks, cant disagre. Just feels like... u dont need to keep ur npcs alive or defend the base, u can just fight 8v8 at ur lord, and im prty sure an eprod runner, shatterstone, maybe some kind of mad mesmer runner would proove more efficiant, runners change often, meta has huge changed, so there is probleby some new runners entering the meta. Although WoW at lord/whereever needed is prty important... but having a ele who can cast heal party at recharge, isent that bad either. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 19:19, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Can't agree with you on Ancestor's Rage at all. Channeled Strike is the skill that was hurt by the VoD change because it was useful for pumping out damage in split situations. For just playing 8v8, I think Ancestors is much better. It's 88 damage for 5 energy at 13 spec (much more efficient) and allows you to compress more damage (Caretaker's Charge) into the spike because of the delay. There's only a 1 second pause between all the damage hits, whereas it's 1.75 with Channeled + Caretakers. Plus, Ancestor's does AoE damage which can add a bit of extra pressure. Zuranthium 23:22, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Clamor of Souls gogogo. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:32, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Channeld kill stuffs, so does caretackers, but its not THAT strong. Normally you use flaggers who did alot more at stand then now (old splinter+ancestor) So id much rather have a mind blaster, spamming rodgarts, maybe give it WoW and kaolai. Maybe make something new with master of magic. Ancestor has prty much fallen out of meta on rit runners. Ancestor is a good skill for 5 energy, thing is, is it worth taking over others? Maybe now since whimpy ppl stopped running wielders and soothing. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 07:44, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well Zurrie, you are bad so shut up, we all know Fishy is much more sexy than you and is better at GW than you so just quit. Pz. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:05, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Denied, on all counts. Whoru? Zuranthium 04:07, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Im starting 2 get a ginger face here <3. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 20:10, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I LOVE YOU FISHY <3. --Crow is PhatNThat 20:12, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Zurrie thinks im bad :( qqqqqqqqq, but im prty sure the only times i've played with him was in vigor reborn(lol joke, although ohara is a prty dam sexy monk with aegis and hex breaker) And woulden't say that was a srssssss bsns guild. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 19:36, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I don't think you're bad; I don't know enough about you to form a full opinion. But I do know I'm better and sexier. Although, I welcome any and all pics / in-game achievements to disprove this. ^_^ Zuranthium 05:57, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::fish is the best autistic eurospiker in gw. once in a single day he did a 7 hour PvE-athon with me then went and GvG'd for something like 5 hours. thats how powerful he is. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:59, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Also, Fish pic. That is a real pic, I just don't have any in which he isn't pasted onto a fish. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:01, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :And he has many ingame acheivements, such as shit talking people because he bitchroled for a #100 guild and having the ugliest rit I've ever seen. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:08, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::That was long ago, i was ginger!, now my hair is red, not orange, even though i dyed it purple... And how can you be sexier then´having red hair yeye+ come up with the idea to lineback with 6 warriors an enire game. Im euro and i play like a euro. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:48, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::you havent eurospiked with me in a long time:< youre becoming too elist --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:49, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Polly and Monks rawr vs Team Apathy afk Zurrie Does A Lutz. Haha, that was us... ~~ 21:13, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :I got d/c :< Frosty 21:17, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::lol I obsed that match. Tab and some of the Wars were ok. I have no idea what you were doing Frv :/. Also, your flagger did some weird shit which I would not recommend. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:13, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::Readem, where have you been?!?! :( --Crow is PhatNThat 20:14, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Tab didn't play. --Frosty 20:15, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::It is possible skakid then. It was Tab something and I just assumed. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:16, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I was monking, I'm a bad monk —SkaKid ' :::::::Ska is my sexy Pennsylvanian sidekick/apprentice. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab]] Moo 04:46, 17 August 2008 (EDT) This match wasn't anything special. More interesting today on Obs Mode was the match where I was playing with Solar Energieeeeeeeeee and went in with no armor. I had gotten myself naked to cyber with a party member and forgot that I wouldn't be able to put the armor back on in the match, lmao. Zuranthium 04:29, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Wow.... And Thunda was flagging, he's on PvX but I can never remember his name... And yea, idk what I was doing, I shoulda fuckin got the split... And the warrs, 2 of the were guested from LaG or something like that... ~~ 08:20, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::My name on pvx is Thunda..and yeah I'm not a very good flagger. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:41, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::You guys should guest Dejh when you need a flagger. He's pretty good at it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:13, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm better ;o--Blackened (cba to sign in) :::::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:17, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Place your bets Will Zurrie get Champ 6 this weekend? Will I??? Zuranthium 02:01, 20 September 2008 (EDT) champ title really means something these days. congratulations. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:11, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Will fish do strong cappaspike and shockwave spike this weekend? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 08:08, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::no, fish will pve with tab [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 08:08, 20 September 2008 (EDT) GvG You should hear our ventlogs, epic. Civil war in guild wars. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:58, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :Did MucH get drama? thats sad. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 16:40, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::Hurray, unsigned comment. Where's the drama???? :( Zuranthium 14:25, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::Meh, sometimes much drama's yeye. Anyway; hope we face you again for a rematch. We're not that bad tbh(like we used to). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:06, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Sang, is he a good or bad mesmer? and you joind them anyway? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 04:36, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :He's bad with positioning (and SO annoying on vent), average with interrupts, average with removal. Seems to be pretty good with Diversion, though? Zuranthium 22:37, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, I've now decided he's just pretty bad in general. ^_^ Zuranthium 17:19, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::How's your guild doing now? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:06, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::If you're talking about Lolly, no clue. I left. I'm sure they are doing sub-par like usual, though. Zuranthium 00:17, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Zurrie Hello --Frosty 15:47, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :Hi. Do I know you? :) Zuranthium 00:55, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::I saw you in RA ;o --Frosty 02:12, 24 October 2008 (EDT) How do you think about trident in the current meta? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:43, 8 December 2008 (EST) HAPPY DAY Bush is out of office. THANK GOD. Welcome, Obama. Welcome, sanity for America. Zuranthium 16:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) :CHANGE?! — Skakid Rally- kupo! 16:31, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::lolfaggot --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:12, 20 January 2009 (EST) WTB Information I obviously have not been active in the past several months. Anything new happening with the GW2 Wiki or any interesting things happening in GW1? Zuranthium 21:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Game managed to get worse, that's about it. FrostytheAdmin 21:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Why Did I Just Have to Confirm my E-Mail Address? I haven't been on here for a while but really...what's up with that? Zuranthium 00:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Probably haven't been on since we moved over to wikia--TahiriVeila 00:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Now someone give me my Build Moderator powers please! Zuranthium 00:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Auron decided BM's are bad so we don't have them anymore. I miss being able to remove bad votes :( --TahiriVeila 00:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::you mean you miss being able to badly remove votes. typo i think. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 00:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the brief time I've been back, it's clear that this Tahiri person is indeed quite bad. Zuranthium 04:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks pal, it's me your buddy Goldenstar!--TahiriVeila 04:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::lol'd Life Guardian 04:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I love it how easily influenced the human mind is ^___^ --''Chaos'' -- 08:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Codex Arena Is pretty fun sometimes? We've been holding it ever since the last skill update with this build: I love how so many teams are running Necromancers. They are strong right now but triple hex removal is LOL. Reverse Hex is so much fun. Zuranthium 03:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's a fuckload of damage. =\ 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :how to codex: find defense whore build for that day, hold for hours. how to win life: dont play boring ass codex. Gringo 03:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know Zyke! Not only plenty of damage but also tons of defense. There are a lot of hexes and blind going around but it doesn't even matter because the build I made counters all of that and still crushes any other kind of team. <3 Zuranthium 04:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) So, minutes after posting this everyone was running a version of it. LOL. Zuranthium 05:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :youre really good at guildwars. i hope to be like you one day. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 06:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You seem to be under the misconception that people actually look at pvx. Life Guardian 06:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, you're correct, people starting playing the build because they saw us playing it and were losing to it. Still, funny how suddenly everyone was running it after I posted here. Btw, who just changed the skillbar display? I liked having the attributes and descriptions up there, although I guess it doesn't matter. Also, @Angelus - then come play with me sometime. ;) Zuranthium 06:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did, because regular size skill bars on talk pages are annoying as hell. Life Guardian 06:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please edit your own page like that if you think they are annoying. I lost the template codes now that I was trying to give to my new team. Zuranthium 06:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::History -> Revisions, tada! There they are. 06:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know, I just didn't want to deal with it. It would have deleted LifeGuardian's comment along with the revision, I think, and I didn't want to copy + paste text to reformat it. Thanks for changing it back, LifeGuardian.Zuranthium 06:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Coming up with own builds can be hard, and people often go "hey, those guys are running that, this profession seems to work good", so they copy your build. Also, Saint, I disagree, offense wins Codex, but if you can defwhore while at it, it's even better ;o If you have a good team and good players you don't need that thhhhho. --''Chaos'' -- 09:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Zur I doubt everybody playing codex came to PvX and saw this build, they probably picked it up by the amounts of times you beat them running W/E A/E Rt/Me Mo/D and just used whatever knowledge they had of what you was running to mirror it! --Frosty 10:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what I said above. :-P Zuranthium 10:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ye, I just saw the first line which said "minutes after posting this everyone is running it". Also, what was that guild you were in, Solar Energy..... it's been wracking my mind since the day you came back here, all I remember is they were brought by a bunch of bspikers. --Frosty 10:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I rememer when Chaos and I used to codex, we just ran trip daggers because monks are usually not strong enough to keep up with that kind o pressure. Brandnew 10:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Frosty, the exact name of the guild was Solar Energieeeeeeeeee. We were top 30 but after an error7 right before an MAT started, resulting in a forfeit, people seemed disenchanted and stopped playing. Zuranthium 11:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahh that's it, for some reason I was thinking Solar Energyzzzzzzzzzzzz, I knew it had a long line of letters in it! --Frosty 11:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) So then, I moved on to a new build after the skills switched. LOL, I am still playing right now. Codex is fun?!? I think I just like using all these underused skills. The current skillset turned out to be a lot weaker than the old one and there is no hex removal around except for Avatar of Dwayna and Hex Eater Vortex. Given that, this is what I came up with: Look at how AMAZINGLY AMAZING that Monk bar is!!! Love it. The Necromancer uses Blood Bond liberally to support with the Healing; as fun as the Monk bar is, it definitely needs help. The Mesmer keeps the opposing Monk's Elite shut down with Sig Hum and then spams Conjure Phantasm on recharge. Crip Anguish is used on recharge either offensively (snare the target the Dervish is training) or defensively, depending on what the situation calls for, and also has energy denial to help add to the pressure. Zuranthium 13:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Dear god, does this work? --''Chaos'' -- 13:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also, GoLE on the necro? Lol, gimme your IGN, I'll call you for Codex sometime. --''Chaos'' -- 13:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, GoLE probably would have been better than Plague Touch on the Necro. He originally was going to take Bonetti's Defense but I had him switch it to Vamp Gaze for some extra damage. Forgot about GoLE there. Zuranthium 03:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Zurry won gildworz --''Chaos'' -- 14:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :See, Codex is funny! Although less so when my build requires me to bring Orison of Healing. Zuranthium 15:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No opposing party joined. Restarting countdown timer. Aww. Everyone ran away. Today's Codex creation was especially ridiculous so I'm not surprised. Spike spike spike. We brought Rawr-spike to Codex. So evil, I know. Zuranthium 04:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :there are these things called mini skill bars. Gringo 04:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I like how pretty it looks when it's large like this. With the skill descriptions and my selections for attributes. I promise I'll stop posting so many Codex team builds, though. Maybe. Zuranthium 04:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Create a separate page for it, like everyone else does. --''Chaos'' -- 12:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::A seperate page? People save Codex builds here somewhere? Zuranthium 12:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::User:Chaos_Messenger/Sealed_Deck/Archive. --''Chaos'' -- 12:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) PvX needs a skill bar display like the kind QQ forums has. Small skill icons, but ones that still show the skill descriptions and attribute point selection of the skills when you hover your mouse over them. I'll use the mini skill bars as per your request but I wish a site that was all about Guild Wars builds allowed for better formatting. Having said that, here was the most recent Codex build I held with (LOL, it's fun to document these): The Warrior and Ranger bars were VERY strong for Codex. The only hex removals in play were Shatter Hex and Hex Eater Signet, so that also made Necromancer the clear pick for the 3rd slot. On the Monk, I've never played with Boon Signet since it was buffed and hadn't even remembered that it WAS buffed. Turned out to be surprisingly efficient, given how I ran 15 Healing and 13 Divine Favor (unspecced Mirage Cloak is strong!). Zuranthium 14:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't read most of that, but Brandnew 14:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) --''Chaos'' -- 15:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah hah, thanks! Zuranthium 23:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) tbh Regarding the Arena Monk page, stop being a dick. Being a dick makes your opinion invalid unless anyone gives a fuck about who you are. And currently no one gives a fuck about who you are. You're acting how Saint used to act - albeit with more intelligence and better logic - but that's just a bad position to be in. I agree with your points, but I completely disagree with what seems to be a sense of self-entitlement and a rather righteous tone. I'm not saying this to agitate you, but rather so you understand why everyone just wants to tell you to fuck off. You're obviously not too stupid, which is quite a nice change from the average PvX user, but you'll notice there's a strong social hierarchy around here. Violating that social hierarchy by pretending to be better than everyone else makes you a cocksucker. (By "pretending to be better", I mean that no one gives a damn if you really are good at the game or not. This is the internet and unless you are Crow or a close friend of Crow, you suck.) ··· Danny So Cute 05:06, 15 February 2010 (UTC) :"Violating that social hierarchy by pretending to be better than everyone else makes you a cocksucker." - LMAO? You seem to have your terms confused. Anyone who buys into the hierarchy is a cockscucker. Pretty sure this is an open site that is about Guild Wars. If someone is flat out wrong about something, I'm going to say so. If someone has bad reasoning, I'm going to debate them on it. Really doesn't have anything to do with entitlement; I'm here to discuss the game. The annoying tone that you talk about is actually the tone many other users seem to have. Two or three people have made personal attacks towards me solely because they seem to be upset that someone called them out on being incorrect. If my tone seems aggressive then it's because of how rigidly ignorant people have been. Zuranthium 06:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::danny is under the impression he and his awesome friends run the show around here, don't mind him. his comments usually follow a pro template (insult, compliment, dicksuck this case crow!). Gringo 07:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::^ -Auron 08:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ ··· Danny So Cute 15:49, 15 February 2010 (UTC) :::Saint, stop being a faggot. I'm really trying to like you, but you act so retardedly retarded sometimes. ··· Danny So Cute 16:07, 15 February 2010 (UTC) ::I completely understand where you're coming from, and I really don't mind however you go about this site. I'm just explaining why the general reaction has been what it has. The problem with any game is that a player's experience has largely to do with his or her own skill level, as well as the skill levels of the players he or she plays with, both in assistance and opposition. Protection Prayers has been a long-standing staple in arena formats and performs exceedingly well under appropriate conditions - conditions that most players encounter on a semi-regular basis. I really don't give half a fuck about how you talk to anyone, but if you want to get your point across without fighting through the swamp of retards you might want to try a more genial method. Politics, etc. ··· Danny So Cute 16:07, 15 February 2010 (UTC) Although you are not wrong Zuranthium, can we try to avoid making an RA monk build the most important issue on PvX? I know that in the past RA builds have been very serious here on PvX, but I'd like to think we could move away from that. If you haven't already, just make a new page for the red-bar version and leave the hybrid as it is. At the very least the hybrid would deserve an archive, but it's still fine even if it is not the best option. MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :LOL, the funny thing is...I never said the main page bar should be changed (it's tagged for more than just RA after all), or even that the pure heal bar should have its own page. I was just trying to give people some useful info. Zuranthium 11:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but this is PvX, everyone is retarded. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Blood Magic is underrated Seriously, Blood Ritual is so strong for Codex. I do still wish we had the QQ Forum coding for these skill bars, though. It doesn't tell you all the character info. For example, on this Monk, I run 8 Tactics without any Tactics skills just so that I can have a 15 Armor Shield. Zuranthium 11:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :wtb opponentssssss --''Chaos'' -- 11:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not use a hidden skill bar? E.g. - AthrunFeya - 11:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :because it takes half a century to write those up? Brandnew 11:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : because it's Fugly. (seriously >.>) ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha, see! Two perfectly good reasons right there. WTB the QQ Forums/gwShack coding that I know and love. Zuranthium 11:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::the new one you have is better lau. I could probably shorten the code a bit, I'll have a look later. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :tbh we basically just need a pvxbig with small icons that have the description on hover (like Dont's template), and smaller font for the skills that doesn't necessarily have to cover the whole width of the skill bar. : :is my rough idea (obv. use a clean table for the attributes, i just used pipes between attributes and # of points, and nothing horizontally separating attributes). i honestly forget how gwBBcode looks like; probably something like that. — Maf so rational. 12:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::or just use gwbbcode, whatever. but i think that has come up at some point and we must've decided against it for some reason. — Maf so rational. 12:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Like this? --Frosty 13:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :yes, (that's Dont's template, like i mentioned) but with the attribute spread explicitly shown, as per what zurrie was complaining about. — Maf so rational. 14:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you all for taking my thoughts ("complaints") into consideration. I'd very much like it if gwbbcode could be implemented! Zuranthium 18:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL PETS Ritualists with Spears are also sexy (even though Spears are dumb). Zuranthium 22:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why are some of them blue... K? --~Short 22:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Zuranthium 22:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::i really love mo/p and rt/p spear healers in codex, the utility is just insane. even d/p with imbue/SoPL is very good. Gringo 22:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::btw don't need pet for run as one (im assuming its for pressure just sayin') Gringo 23:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep just for pressure. Both skill bars are tight on energy, so the pets are free damage. Zuranthium 01:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ups, if I type "gww run as one" into my address bar, it directs to the gww Rampage as One page, so it said that you need a pet. :::::I hate Rt/P bars, but running it in that team was quite awesome. It served as an offensive character for the most, but if extra defense was ever needed I could spam my high set empty <3 --''Chaos'' -- 08:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) PART 2 of LOL PETS (two Codex in a row with our little friends). This time they Rage: The monk bar was quite diffcult to play, with the limited amount of healing. It was a fun challenge. Zuranthium 03:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Erm why play codex if there ar eonly ~5 teams ever playing at any one time. It's called Eden's DEAD Arena for a reason--TahiriVeila 03:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :^ I can't seem to get a match when I actually find 4 people who want to play it. People got their r3 for HoM and got the fuck out, tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:35, 16 February 2010 ::Because it's fun! I hadn't played Codex until just a few days ago. You are right, there are only ever like 5 or 6 teams playing at max. It's worth it when you face the decent/good teams, though. I totally baited Karla into playing (after she refused to join my team, saying she had a better build) and we defeated her team with our Warrior having a Level 6 pet by accident - LOL! I'm not sure what I can do to promote the Codex arena, but I definitely will. I simply love the variety of it...seeing underused skills become viable and learning to adapt to different skillbars. Zuranthium 04:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::After two months you remember you're still playing guild wars and think Codex is boring, we all did it. --Frosty 04:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::HB&TA>Codex [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 08:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::HB had more thean 5 parties, that's true. but 90% of those parties were bots. Fun game! --Brandnew 08:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tbh once you got above rating ~800 you stopped playing bots, and once you're above rating 1100 you stopped play RR too. Anything above rank like 700 were people who actually played HB :<--TahiriVeila 18:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, how late did you go to bed last night? I woke up at 12pm and you said it was 2am for you, then we played for hours, and it was me I left GW before you. The deck changed at some point, and you were still playing the next deck, 6h later? :o --''Chaos'' -- 08:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I never really went to bed. Took a nap the next afternoon. Zuranthium 15:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, Valentine's weekend. Not the happiest time for me this year. Zuranthium 15:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::^I hear you there, and seemingly everyone else I've talked with about Valentine's. --''Chaos'' -- 15:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I got great sex on Valentine's Day. Dunno what you guys are all whining about. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 17:47, 16 February 2010 (UTC) ::::^ I had great sex and got Zombieland. Pretty nice weekend. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:52, 16 February 2010 \ :::::I had great sex in canada! then lots of skiing, then hot tub sex b/c we could barely move!--TahiriVeila 18:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Getting sex is no problem at all. Plenty of very good looking people I could engage in that with (and do, at times, of course). The issue is a previous relationship that haunts me. Zuranthium 20:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::pics or it didn't happen. the only person involved in this conversation who's fuck-buddies i can't personally confirm is KJ, but he's pretty much a studlier, young Sean Connery, so I have no doubts that he's getting hot ass on a regular basis. ··· Danny So Cute 05:43, 17 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Isn't KJ married? Life Guardian 05:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, and he's surprisingly faithful afaik. Then again, I'd venture that his wife is at least as hot as the Doctor's. ··· Danny So Cute 05:46, 17 February 2010 (UTC) u on for codex atm? Gringo 17:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Name's on his userpage, add him and find out. --''Chaos'' -- 18:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I am on right now. Need a Warrior. Gogo! Zuranthium 20:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Mr. Zuranthium If you like psychology, philosophy, terrible humor, and have MSN, then give me yours or add me at dandyel@windowslive.com. I have a feeling that I might get something out of it. --''Chaos'' -- 20:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I should be logged in tomorrow. Zuranthium 01:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :zuranthium@hotmail.com Zuranthium 18:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Gringo and Crow are fun The French guy who played Ele was also kinda cool. Shield of Deflection is super cool. I love Monk bars like this, even though it's pretty dependent on teammates for self-healing. Zuranthium 01:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :saint best priest soloer. Gringo 02:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't he german lol? He was also v sensual. --Frosty 02:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I forgot you popped into Vent and heard him. Maybe he WAS German. I actually thought that too when I heard him, but then he told us (you weren't there for that part) he was French? Maybe I remember incorrectly. Zuranthium 03:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::nono, he was german, we just call him french cuz he sounded liek a wacko Gringo 03:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: :D:DDD:DDD That's so typical Americans :> --''Chaos'' -- 07:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Isn't Saint Canadian? MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wonder if Crow saved his name, Saint. And I knew he was German! Darn it. I didn't want to assume, though. Maybe he had become a French citizen or something. I wasn't paying attention when I heard you talking about it. Zuranthium 07:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gringo=Saint. Long story. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think Zurrie already knew that, considering he replied to him using the name "Saint". If I'm mistaken, wat?. ··· Danny So Cute 08:35, 17 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I was just confused by the sentence/indentation combination, so I thought I would cover off any possible bases. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't know, but they have much in common. Also, it can also just mean mean North America (since nobody talks about South America). --''Chaos'' -- 08:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::People still talk about south america, I think I heard from my brother last week who's living in atlanta. -Auron 19:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::LOL. Zuranthium 01:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Spears are ridiculous It's even more ridiculous when you have both a Rit and a Monk on your team and neither of them are your primary healer. LOL. Zuranthium 22:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, i'm sure it's a blast playing against those 3 other teams in EDA--TahiriVeila 22:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Jake is a troll, but not a very good one :< MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There were actually about 40 people in Codex today when we went in. Have been getting constant matches. Zuranthium 23:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) This was a nicely balanced Codex. Another fun, challenging Monk bar. Unfortunately time for bed, so couldn't play past 15 wins. Zuranthium 11:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC)